


Just Another Day At The Morty Daycare Center

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cookies, Morty Daycare, Rick Being an Asshole, Tsundare Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: The Doofus had shown up again, with all that crap he'd probably made in his garage or something.





	Just Another Day At The Morty Daycare Center

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I’m not the only one with the headcanon that Zeta-7 brings goodies to the Mortys in Storage Ricks care. This is what’s left of a fic that didn’t exactly go as planned. I think of Storage Rick as being a little tsundare. I love both of these Ricks, and I would like to hope that Zeta-7 knows storage Rick doesn’t mean half the stuff he says. Anyway, hope you like it.

It was just another day at the Morty Daycare center, and there wasn't enough booze in the world that made him like the Rick's he had to deal with any better. Hearing the door, he tried to act like he cared. “Welcome to ugh…to the Morty daycare. Can I - can I help yooouuu?”

“H-h-h-hi Storage Rick, h-h-how are you doing?”

“The F…..oh it's only you.”

The Doofus had shown up again, with all that crap he'd probably made in his garage or something. “The hell.. what the hell you want?”

“Well, I made too many cookies, and I was wondering - I wondered if the M-M-Mortys might want some.”

That dumb smile, and unassuming posture made it hard to even take the turd seriously. Being a sad case of a Rick, he really did pity this sorry creature. Though, he still hated him.“Look, if you're about to go through the usual speech and sentimental bull crap, then I'm going to suggest - I'm going to need y-y-you to step - step the hell away from me.”

“Like this?”

“Further.”

“H-h-h-h-how about this?”

“Further.”

“Is this okay?”

“Just… you see that door? Yeah, I want you to walk out of it.”

“O-o-oh.”

Watching him wring his hands and tear up was really starting to get annoying. Damn it, damn it, damn it. “Ughhh….if you're - if you're going to keep doing this, then don't bother me, and just go down the hall and give it to those little turds yourself.”

“Oh, okay. I'll be sure to do that. I um.. I know you told me not to, but I also made your favorite. I'll ugh… I'll just leave them here on the counter, just in case you want to eat them later.”

“Whatever, the hell I care.”

He waited until Zeta-7 was gone, before he took a bite of the everything, but the kitchen sink cookie. It wasn't half bad, maybe it was even a little good. Hmm, perhaps, some Ricks weren't that bad.


End file.
